Dios y mi derecho
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Inglaterra ha cambiado (otra vez) su escudo gracias a Enrique V, y esta vez la influencia francesa se vuelve mucho más evidente debido a la frasecita bordada en la cinta azul bajo las armas reales. ¿Es en verdad una molestia o es, simplemente, un mero recordatorio de la historia que, para bien o para mal, comparte con Francia? FrUK, Oneshot


**Disclaimer** :Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz Himaruya. Yo los tomo prestados por un momento para satisfacer mis necesidades frikis.

 **Advertencias** : Posible aunque no intencional OoC por el curso de la historia. Referencias históricas que son explicadas al final. Contexto Medieval.

 **Pareja** : Francia/Inglaterra (en ese orden).

* * *

 **DIOS Y MI DERECHO**

* * *

Francia observa el nuevo escudo inglés, aquel ícono bordado en la tela blanca que cuelga, inerte, en una de las paredes del castillo. Está fuertemente adherido a cada piedra de la habitación, la más grande de todas las fortalezas de cualquier feudo de la isla. La habitación de la nación, Inglaterra, que Francia visita cada vez que se le hace posible, y cuando no también.

Al mirarlo detenidamente, sin tener una sola prenda encima que censure su cuerpo ni el de su amante que duerme apaciblemente a su lado, hace una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa al saborear en su mente la frase que reza la bordada cinta azul bajo las armas reales: _Dieu et Mon Droit._

Sonríe a medias porque se le hace una ironía que no puede dejar pasar. Al flexionar su antebrazo por detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que se incline un poco más hacia adelante para ver mejor, entrecierra sus ojos, y se pregunta, entonces, por qué el escudo real tiene una frase en francés. No es que no lo sepa, en todo caso, pero conoce la actitud de Inglaterra en todo lo que respecta al reino de Francia y afirma, muy convencido, de que tener esa frase allí, precisamente en su habitación y en cada maldito castillo de todos los malditos señores feudales no le hacía ninguna gracia en particular.

De todas formas, es una ironía que disfruta bastante. Es dulce y ácida, tal como es Inglaterra con él. Parece tan irrisorio que en su escudo haya una frase en francés, como si evocara un dominio que ya es inexistente (hace unos pocos años que los monarcas ingleses dejaron de ser vasallos de los reyes de Francia) y que, contra todo pronóstico de aquellos años en donde todo resultaba inesperado, se invirtió en la práctica. En los términos económicos, específicamente. Después de que Guillermo fuera coronado rey de Normandía y conquistara Inglaterra, todos, desde el mismo Guillermo en adelante, fueron vasallos de él. Francia disfrutaba bastante de la compañía de los reyes de Inglaterra, porque siempre eran acompañados por la nación. Y ahora, curiosamente, mirar el escudo de Enrique con una frase burlesca en francés le deja una extraña sensación.

Es como si quisiera, realmente, prohibir el uso del francés en los símbolos ingleses, porque claro, ¿cómo se atreve ese inglesito a ocupar su preciosa lengua en mofarse de su desgracia? Pero al mirarlo a su lado, dormir plácidamente como si nada lo inquietara, le hace pensar que esa virtual dominación cultural puede ser una muy útil herramienta para irritarlo. Inglaterra es fácil de alterar, y eso a Francia lo divierte tanto, que se le hace imposible apaciguar esos enojos con besos, caricias, o sacar a relucir sus encantos de diplomacia y llevarlo a la cama. No es que Inglaterra se resista mucho, en realidad, pero los momentos previos, esos en donde la alteración guía los pasos de la pasión, son los que Francia más disfruta. Desde pequeño que Inglaterra tiene ese comportamiento, es algo que el galo no podrá cambiar jamás, y no es que quisiera hacerlo realmente, pero sí le gustaría que Inglaterra reconociera, en cierto modo, que Francia ha significado mucho en su historia, no sólo cuando está entre sus piernas.

Aunque con eso último le basta. Y pese a todo, Francia debe admitir que le encanta ver la flor de lis en el escudo inglés. Se ve preciosa, es como si estuviera plasmado, allí, que Inglaterra _es_ suyo. Como un sello permanente que nada ni nadie borrará jamás, por más guerras que azoten a Europa de allí en más, o por más reyes sublevados que nieguen de la tradición francesa que mancilla la isla británica, o por más que Inglaterra, derechamente, se le ponga arisco.

Siente que su amante se remueve perezosamente en la cama. Francia mira hacia un lado, y ve que Inglaterra bosteza y estira sus brazos y piernas para dejar ir el sueño. Francia mira atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, admirándolos en silencio. Se ha convertido en un hombre tan bello que apenas se lo cree. Aparenta unos diecinueve años, más o menos, está en la cúspide de la juventud y la belleza, cómo no gozar de él mientras pueda, mientras no se da cuenta y baja la guardia.

—Francia, creo haberte dicho anoche que te fueras—Aunque a veces deje de ser tan encantador, por momentos.

—Buenos días, _mon amour_ , ¿cómo dormiste? —Ironiza Francia, devolviendo el saludo—Es un día precioso.

Inglaterra no dice nada, rodea los ojos y se dispone a vestirse. No es que le de mucha vergüenza hacerlo frente a Francia, así que ni se molesta en echarlo de la habitación porque sería un gasto de tiempo y energía. Eso y sobretodo porque no le iba a hacer caso.

Así que como Francia asume que puede permanecer allí, lo sigue con los ojos en cada paso que da. Nunca ha sentido especial admiración por la moda inglesa, pero admite que a ese muchachito impertinente todo le queda bien. Es como si esas horribles túnicas opacas cobraran luminosidad cuando él las usa. Y no podía evitar sentirse un tanto idiota, pero qué diablos, Inglaterra despertaba en él mucho más que deseo y eso no le desagradaba del todo, aunque supiera que no tuviera mucho sentido; las naciones, naciones se quedarán para siempre, y sentir como un humano siente nunca traía buenas consecuencias. Él lo sabría pronto, por conocimiento de causa.

—Te informo que el matrimonio entre Enrique y Catalina ya terminó—Le dice Inglaterra de repente mirándolo desde los pies de la cama, con tono seco.

—¿Y? —Pregunta Francia encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo sonar su voz siempre con galantería.

—Que es ella la que debe quedarse aquí, no tú, bastardo.

Francia suelta una risa que hace que Inglaterra se irrite.

—Tendrás una parte de mí dando vueltas en tu casa una vez más, _mon amour_.

Inglaterra chista la lengua. Ya no sabe si tal ideal le molesta en serio, o si sólo finge que le molesta para irritar a Francia, a quien nada parece irritarle de verdad cuando se trata de él.

—Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tus reyes y reinas y princesas y todo lo que tiene que ver contigo—Bufó, entre molesto y resignado.

Y es que era cierto. de alguna forma, Francia se las arreglaba para tener siempre algo que ver con él. Un matrimonio real, un miembro de la corte, algún duque o marqués importante; siempre había alguien con relevancia política en la isla por cuyas venas corría la maldita sangre francesa.

—¿Y a mí? ¿No estás acostumbrado? —Le replica Francia, con una sonrisa burlesca en la cara que el inglés deseó borrar de un puñetazo certero que le hiciera volar todos los dientes.

(O clavarle la lengua dentro de la boca en un beso asfixiante).

—Desgraciadamente—Dice Inglaterra en un tono que oscila entre la ira y la codicia, y que Francia conoce demasiado bien, tan bien que lo replica en cada uno de sus sueños, y que le suplica utilizar cuando deja que el inglesito tome el control de la situación amatoria.

Se muerde imperceptiblemente los labios y camina hacia él. Así, sin ropa, deja resbalar la sábana hasta mostrarse desnudo. Inglaterra no retrocede, no se sonroja, no sonríe, no hace absolutamente nada, sólo lo espera de pie y lo enfrenta. La figura de Francia le hace despertar todos esos deseos herejes que debe eliminar a como dé lugar a menos que quiera que el mismísimo Papa venga a presenciar la hoguera en la que se convertirá, sin importar que permanezca años enteros quemándose pues en realidad no puede morir de esa forma ni de muchas otras en las que un humano común y corriente sí puede.

Y es semejante disparate lo que lo distrae del agarre firme en su cintura y el beso casi silencioso, que le hace llegar un suave sabor a vino dulce a la boca. Es delicioso, y cerrando los ojos de a poco, anhela que Francia no se detenga.

El franco arremete con él contra la pared de piedra, fría y estática, de la que cuelga el escudo de armas. Inglaterra besa el cuello de Francia con besos que más parecen reclamos de pertenencia. Al mirarlo hacia arriba, se percata de que el galo mira el escudo.

—Me di cuenta de que lo estabas mirando cuando despertaste—Dice, un poco decepcionado de que el aire haya bajado su temperatura.

—¿Te molesta? —Pregunta Francia desviando sus pupilas hacia los jóvenes ojos ingleses. Cuánto le gusta perderse en la profundidad de ese verde bosque.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que esté en francés y no en inglés.

Inglaterra no sabe qué responder realmente. No es que le moleste, pero tampoco es algo que lo llene de orgullo. Sin embargo, negar la tradición francesa de su propia historia sería casi tan ridículo como un berrinche, y él no es un niño berrinchudo que cargue en su espalda nada más que inmadurez, como dice Francia cuando lo quiere molestar.

—No tiene sentido que me moleste—Responde sinceramente, casi avergonzado—. Soy perfectamente consciente de que he tomado muchas palabras tuyas para traerlas a mi idioma—y pudo haber agregado otras cosas además del idioma, pero ya sería seguirle demasiado el amén al bastardo francés.

—Y no podría ser de otra manera, _mon cher_ —Dice Francia con una sonrisa que lo seduce hasta lo indecible—. Durante muchos años has sido mi vasallo más fiel—Su tono de voz se desvía inevitablemente a una vibración sensual, o al menos eso le parece a Inglaterra.

—No te entusiasmes, rana—Le encara—. Enrique sigue teniendo más poder aquí que Carlos.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes—Le responde Francia sin sentirse irritado realmente por el recordatorio del vacío político, sino más bien por los líos que ha habido con Enrique y Carlos por la facción anglo-borgoñesa—. Pero yo sí que tengo aún poder sobre ti—continúa con ese tono seductor que a veces exagera a propósito, mientras mira momentáneamente el escudo tras la espalda de Inglaterra y luego lo vuelve a mirar a él, ahora con más intensidad que antes, si es que Francia podía mirarlo aún más intensamente.

—Ahora sí que detesto que la maldita frase esté en francés—Responde cabreado, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

—A mí me gusta—Admite Francia buscando su boca.

Inglaterra no le deja el camino tan difícil y sale a su encuentro. Francia lo aprisiona con su cuerpo, con el calor que despide su piel mediterránea y el aroma a uvas frescas, envolviéndolo en todas esas sensaciones de las que no se siente capaz de escapar.

—Y no puedes rehuir de tu tradición, _mon cher_ —Le dice entre beso y beso, haciendo que Inglaterra afloje sus brazos para lanzárselos al cuello, como si le adivinara el pensamiento—. Tú sólo disfrútalo.

Cuando escucha eso, Inglaterra se deja hacer bajo las manos de Francia y ríe con un dejo de amargura en la voz. Parece que no le queda más remedio que mirar el lado bueno. Quizá al hijo de Enrique se le ocurra sacar el francés del escudo, o la flor de lis, o cualquier cosa que fuera afrancesada. Por lo pronto, no puede ilusionarse con las posibles ocurrencias de sus futuros monarcas. Además la dominación francesa sobre la isla ya es parte de la historia gracias a su sublevación (aunque Francia no lo admita porque sería restarse importancia política y eso era inaceptable para él) y muy probablemente en poco tiempo terminen declarándose la guerra porque aún no saben qué diablos andan haciendo Borgoña y Normandía a espaldas de los reinos más grandes y los reyes ingleses son cada vez más insolentes con el continente, así que sacaría muy poco en limpio de las especulaciones. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, es cierto que esa dominación cultural ejercida sobre él es motivo de repelús. No quiere pensar en que Francia tiene un factor fundamental en sus constantes hostigamientos, pero parece ser que sí, y aunque lo niegue, Guillermo I llegó a Inglaterra bajo la orden del rey de Francia, sin lo cual Inglaterra no existiría, y claro, porque Dios así lo quiso. Mal que mal las acciones de los monarcas son comandadas por Dios, y si Dios dijo que las cosas fueran así, así serán. Inglaterra no va a irse contra la voluntad divina, no dentro de unos siglos más al menos, incentivado por el germano y su ocurrente Reforma Protestante. Por lo pronto lo acepta, y deja que Francia vuelva a desvestirlo para hacerlo llegar tarde a todas las actividades y reuniones que ese día tenía y cargue todo su cuerpo entre sus piernas, porque aunque Inglaterra muera de la vergüenza, Francia está, de la mano de Dios, _en su derecho_ de hacerlo.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _ **Nota de la Autora:**_

Bien, hay hartas cosillas que aclarar. Quizá debí poner esto al principio del fic pero bueno, no quise atentar contra lo estético (?)

El fic lo ambienté en el siglo XVI, cuando el rey Enrique V de Inglaterra gobernaba la isla (casado con Catalina de Valois, de Francia), a la par de su contemporáneo, Carlos VI el Bienamado. Como ya se ha dicho en el mismo fic, Guillermo I conquistó la isla y a partir de haberse coronado rey de Inglaterra, comenzó a ser vasallo del rey de Francia también, así como sus sucesores. Esta relación señor-vasallo siguió hasta la Guerra de los Cien Años.

Una vez estaba en la clase de Temas de Historia Medieval y Moderna, cuando el profesor dijo que en el escudo inglés habían frases en francés porque el rey de Inglaterra era vasallo del rey de Francia, y de ahí nació esta cosa. Me gustó representarlo con ellos, y quise hacer a un Arthur que aceptó bien esto, porque bueno, no tenía mucho que hacer al respecto. Además quería meter **FrUK** porque me lo debo a mí misma. **ADORO** esta pareja con todo mi corazón, es mi OTP hetaliana, cómo no poder escribirles algo alguna vez, por más esquivos que se me hagan. Así que helo aquí, mi FrUK defectuoso y enfermizamente histórico.

No quise incluir los nombres humanos porque no es un universo alterno, así que no lo vi necesario. Espero, de todo corazón, que este disparate les haya hecho sentido. Si hay errores (u horrores) históricos sepan perdonármelos. Igual es media complicada la Historia Medieval, con tanto reino alborotado y dinastías haciendo de las suyas y reyes que se juran superpoderosos.

Por cierto, sólo por querer poner algo más, la frase del escudo inglés es el nombre de fic. Sí, gracias, capitán obvious.

 **Reviews?**


End file.
